Legally a Minor: Alternate Version
by Vamps-with-Wings
Summary: Alternate Version to Legally a Minor- Max has had enough of Brigid hanging all over Fang, and when the perfect opportunity to shove the truth right down Brigid's throat arises, what else can Max do but take it with ease? After all, Max ALWAYS wins.


**Authors Note: I decided I would finish and post the alternate version to Legally a Minor, so here it is!**

**Take note of the fact that both Oneshots start out the same way, but at a point they veer off in different directions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters affiliated with the books, James Patterson does. **

**Legally a Minor: Alternate Version**

* * *

A scream pierced the night, like a ripple effect through the atmosphere. For a miniscule second I was worried, ready to dive through the air like the wind was water. I was prepared to rescue some innocent civilian, when the voice registered in my mind, and it all became too clear what this whole situation was for.

"Help! Someone help me!" She cried out, trying to look as helpless as possible.

"Oh good grief," I snarled, rolling my eyes.

Fang shot me a look, his dark hair being flung haywire in the wind. I knew that look all too well.

"Fang no! She's just trying to get your attention," I insisted.

"Max, please, Brigid is my _friend_. She obviously needs help, hence the screaming."

"_Fang_!" I replied plaintively.

I got an eye roll in return.

"I thought this was supposed to be our night," I muttered glaring at the horizon, watching as the sun lowered in the sky like a giant fire ball of doom. How romantic. Now if that giant fire ball of doom would swoop down and eat Brigid, it could quite possibly be the best day of my life.

Fang's gaze softened just the tiniest bit and he pulled on my hand, forcing me so close to him that I had no choice but to fold in my wings. He held me tightly to him so I wouldn't fall, his dark eyes smoldering in the dying light of dusk. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine, his massive black wings beating steadily all the while, being the only things keeping us aloft.

When he pulled back I saw the determined look on his face and I knew that no matter what I said, he was going to go running right into that little witches trap, even if it was one of the few nights we were able to just be by ourselves. I thought chivalry was dead! Apparently it doesn't know how to stay that way.

As Fang disappeared from view, I gained some stability in the air before following after him, much to my distaste. The last thing I needed was to watch Dr. Amazing fall all over _my _boyfriend. I mean, was it so hard for her to get that he was _not _interested . . . Not that he made it a point or anything. No, no, he insisted on hanging out with her even if it was obvious that I didn't like her. I didn't trust her either, yet he studiously ignored me. How wonderful of him to take into account _my _feelings.

I flung a low hanging branch out of my path, grumbling to myself as I followed Fang's retreating back. I could still plainly hear Dr. Amazing's whimpering just ahead . . . yeah, _fake _whimpering. Fang couldn't possibly be so stupid! I knew for a fact he wasn't. So why did he refuse to believe that Brigid had a very unhealthy *cough obsession cough* with him? Unless . . . No, it couldn't be! But maybe it was true . . . it would seem so very likely.

Was it possible that Fang _knew _Brigid was interested in him? . . . This turned my thoughts to the inevitable. If he did know; did this mean he _liked _it?

I thought back to a few days ago;

_I watched, seething as Brigid (God I hated that name) smiled flirtatiously at Fang, _my _Fang (Look at me! This whole ordeal is making me possessive!), as they stood, heads bent over a couple maps. For goodness sake, it was like Antarctica all over again! You'd think after he gave me that whole speech about how he chose me, he would quite hanging around with Dr. Amazing. HA! Fat chance that is._

_In fact, ever since we showed up here to do some work for the CSM, he'd been doing nothing but being with Brigid. Forgive a girl for being jealous, even if it was me, Maximum Ride. _

_I was starting to think that this wasn't the Coalition to Stop the Madness, but the Coalition to _Start _the Madness, for poor old Max that is. God forbid I get a moment of peace from crazy people trying to kill us or any number of Fang's fan girls. At this point I really wasn't sure which was worse. If it was the crazy people trying to kill us, at least I knew Fang wouldn't be with Frigid Brigid._

_This had to stop, immediately._

_I sauntered over, not so subtly squeezing myself in between Fang and Brigid (and that space wasn't near big enough, let me tell you)._

_"Hey guys, what'cha looking at?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at Brigid's slightly flustered expression. I could tell by the way she was curling her hands into fists that she was angered at my interruption._

_"Oh, nothing really. You wouldn't find it interesting at all," Brigid said tightly, glaring at the table._

_"Well, you never known," I said smiling brightly, being as chipper as possible._

_"Really, Max, you'd hate it," Brigid insisted._

_I feigned surprise, "Oh, I get it . . . I'm interrupting something." I swung my gaze around to glare coldly at Fang, "Aren't I?"_

_He rolled his eyes which was the equivalent of him saying out loud, "Relax, Max! We're just looking at some maps."_

_Brigid stuttered incoherently for a moment before Fang finally came to her rescue as usual._

_"Maybe we should take a break, grab a bite to eat? I think there's still some leftover Chinese in the kitchen from last night. What do you say, Brigid?" He didn't spare me one glance, instead turning his full attention onto Dr. Stupendous._

_"Fang, wait! I was going to ask you if you wanted to go flying later," I called out._

_He glanced back over his shoulder with a shrug. "I can't, Brigid as something she wants to show me."_

_Not even a maybe some other time; of course not, I didn't even deserve that much._

It didn't help that later when I was still feeling the sting from being rejected by my own boyfriend, if that was what I could call him, I decided to pay a little visit to good ole' Fang's blog. What I found there was even more depressing.

**You are reading; Fang's Blog**

**You are visitor number: Still broken . . .**

**Yo, **

**So things have been pretty chill as of late. The flock is here at some safe house getting ready to do some work for the CSM, and it actually seems safe for once. Yeah, I'm surprised too.**

**Flock Update:**

**Nudge and Angel are really hitting it off with one of the CSM representative's daughter. I swear you could hear the three of them squealing from a mile away. It's painful, really, but I like seeing them so happy. It's a refreshing change from what usually goes on around here. Even Iggy and Gazzy have been able to contain themselves long enough not to bomb the perimeter. Did I mention there was a refreshing change before? Because this is even better. Total (who I am being forced to consider a Flock member) is still bent on marrying his doggy of a sweetheart, Akila. Great.**

**Well, I gotta go. Brigid is calling. Let me tell you, her being around definitely makes things more interesting. There's nothing like hanging out with someone so smart and beautiful, at the same time. She knows a lot of interesting things, so it's always fun.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang **

Yeah, okay. One: That Flock update didn't include the leader, AKA moi. I mean he even included Total and his girlfriend, but no, not Max. Two: Now Brigid is smart and beautiful? What am I, his girlfriend I might add!? Stupid and ugly!?

God, I sounded so possessive and jealous. This wasn't me! I shouldn't care. I should know better than to feel threatened by Brigid of all people . . . so why was I so scared that Fang really was choosing her over me?

Through my angry musings I stopped watching for obstacles, and so it took me by complete surprise when I heard the ripping sound followed by a sharp, prickling feeling in my arm. I looked down in wonderment to see the sleeve of my jacket; my _new _jacket I might add, _not _from the Goodwill, with a jagged slit from my shoulder to my elbow. I cursed profusely when I caught sight of the crimson liquid seeping around the edges of the torn cloth.

Fang turned then, look from my face to the wound on my arm, opened his mouth and said smartly, "You'll be fine," before turning to disappear around the corner where Dr. Amazing was, no doubt, feigning injury. I, on the other hand, was glued to the spot, completely astounded. Did he really not care at all?

_**-Time-Skip-**_

"Oh goodness, Max! What happened!?" My mom exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of my arm.

Fang was walking ahead of us, a pasty looking Brigid in his arms. I had to give her credit; she was a pretty good actress.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Mom. Fang didn't seem to care, so I'm sure I'll be just peachy," I said icily, glaring daggers at the back of his head.

He glanced at me over his shoulder, just so I could see him rolling his eyes. I felt so special.

Fang gently laid Brigid down on the couch, where she promptly gasped in contact, as if in pain. She didn't wince though, so I knew nothing was really wrong. My mom was still staring worriedly at me, but after a moment she snapped out of it and went to stand beside Dr. Amazing.

"I'm not a human doctor, just a vet, but I can see what I can do until a real doctor can get here," Mom said, as if more to herself than anyone else. "You two should go, so you don't get underfoot."

"I don't know, I think Fang may want to stay with his little girlfriend," I said sarcastically.

After that I turned to the door immediately, but Fang remained undecided. Brigid got all needy then, grasping his hand and begging him not to leave. I stared at him, incredulous. He just gave me a reproachful look before taking a seat beside her.

I whirled around, furious. I flung the door open and slammed it shut, _hard_, behind me. Why was he doing this to me? I ran to my room blindly then, not even realizing that the reason for my fractured vision was the tears gushing in a torrent down my face. I ignored the surprised and concerned outbursts of the other Flock members when I raced by them in the game room. I didn't want to explain. They didn't need to see me like this, either. The faster I got away the better.

**Third Person POV  
**

Fang didn't understand what Max's problem was! God, she made him so mad! It seemed these days he couldn't do anything right. He said or did one thing and she blew up in his face. He didn't get why she was always so angry. Major PMS-ing he supposed.

Even Max's sour mood couldn't ruin his good one though. He had finally escaped Brigid's clutches, and that in itself was a tiny miracle. Nothing could bring him down now.

Fang strode into the game room, pausing for a moment to watch as Gazzy and Iggy pounded away at the Xbox controllers as if their lives depended on it. Surprisingly, in whatever game they were playing, Iggy, blind and all, was winning by two thousand points. He wondered how that was possible until he noticed that Gazzy was, in fact, currently passed out at his controller. Poor kid.

Angel and Nudge, who were previously consumed in what seemed to be a very serious conversation, became silent as soon as they caught sight of him.

"Fang?" Angel asked innocently, coming to a stop in front of him. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What's wrong with Max?" She inquired curiously, staring up at him through her long eyelashes.

"What do you mean?" Fang questioned in bewilderment.

"She came barreling through here, really upset about something."

Fang rolled his eyes, understanding what was going on. "She's just mad, you shouldn't worry."

Nudge stomped up then, arms crossed, glaring at him something fierce. With a snarl she growled, "If by mad you mean running through here sobbing, then you have a very twisted sense of emotion. Max _never _cries! What did you do to her!?"

His eyes widened. _Crying?_ He thought in confusion. _Max doesn't cry, though. Ever_.

He knew they were serious though, he couldn't doubt that. Without hesitation he set off for her room, intent of figuring out what had happened. The only thought ringing through his head?

_What have I done?_

**Max POV**

I curled into a ball on my bed, staring at the white walls blankly. Most of the hysterics had subsided, and now there were just the slow trailing tears, like a leaky faucet or something. There was a knock at the door, but I just ignored the sound, thinking that maybe, if I didn't answer, whoever it was would just go away.

I should have known better, what with my track record of getting what I wanted.

"Max?" Fang asked, flinging the door open.

The only move I made was to bury my face in my pillow, so he wouldn't see the remnants of my tears in the slight puffing of my eyes and the reddened skin around them. I mumbled, "Go away!" into my pillow, but I knew he wouldn't leave. He never did anything I asked.

"Max, Angel and Nudge said you were crying. What's wrong?" He asked softly, and I felt the bed bend under his weight. He reached out to touch my shoulder but as soon as his fingers brushed the cloth of my shirt I scrambled away as quickly as possible, turning my back to him.

"Max?" Fang inquired helplessly, moving closer towards me still.

"I said go away," I snarled, hugging my knees to my chest and trying not to cry again. God, why was I being such a baby? Maximum Ride does _not _cry, especially over some random guy . . . but Fang wasn't _just _a random guy; he was my _best friend_, my right hand man . . . and I loved him.

"Stop it. I'm not going anywhere. Got that?" He insisted, pulling me into his arms despite my attempts at discouraging his actions.

"Let me go!" I cried, pushing against his chest in a futile attempt to dislodge myself from his embrace, but his grip was like iron; strong and impenetrable.

"You have been crying," he noted, running a hand over my cheek.

I finally gave up trying to escape, and instead settled for folding my arms and keeping as far away from him as possible. I ducked my head, letting my hair fan out around my face so he couldn't see the hurt and betrayal in my eyes.

"You put on a good show Fang, but it's not like you actually care," I spat, my lower lip trembling.

"What?" He asked in confusion, forcing me too look at him. "Max, what are you talking about?"

"You stayed with her," I whispered hollowly, not really caring that I was supposed to be mad at him anymore. I was too upset. I didn't want to be this emotional, I wasn't _usually _this emotional . . . yet I still found myself sobbing into his shoulder; clinging to his torso like if I didn't he would disappear from my reach forever.

"_Max_," Fang said sternly, forcing my chin up so I had no choice but to look at him. "She's my _friend_. What about that do you not understand? You know I chose you. You know I don't like her like that. Why are you so . . . jealous?"

"Je-jealous!?" I asked incredulously, finally managing to escape his embrace; jumping to my feet in the process.

"Yes. You're jealous. You're jealous I like spending time with another girl," Fang concluded, coming to stand himself.

"Let's just get this one thing straight! I am not jealous. Maybe I was in the beginning, but I'm far past that now. I'm beyond that point. I'm _sick_ of it, Fang. I'm sick of watching her flirt with you, and then seeing you flirt back."

"I don't-" Fang began.

"I'm sick of you blowing me off every single time just so you can spend more time with Dr. Stupendous."

"I don't blow you o-" he started to say, but once again I cut him off.

"Yes you _do_ Fang," I insisted.

"Bu-"

"And what about that ridiculous blog post? Flock update. Remember that? Remember how it talked about Angel and Nudge? Iggy and Gazzy too. You even included Total and Akila, for God's sake. Anyone missing? Mhm, the leader perhaps? _Me_! Not to forget about how much you just _love_ Brigid; talking about how smart and beautiful she is," I ranted spitefully, giving him one of my signature death glares.

"Max, plea-"

"No, Fang! I've had enough . . . don't you get it? I don't want to be with someone who spends all his time with a woman seven years older than him that obviously shows more than just friendly interest towards him. I don't want to waste my time getting upset over someone that just doesn't care that every time I turn around, he's stabbing me in the back again and again," I whispered pitifully.

"What . . .What are you trying to say?" Fang demanded, taking a step towards me, his dark eyes smoldering with some unidentifiable emotion.

"It's over . . ."

"Max, no!" He exclaimed, putting his hand on my cheek as he began lowering his head.

I quickly ducked away, taking a step back to give myself some breathing room. I knew that if he got too close my resolve would break and I would end up right back in his arms. I had made my decision though, and it had been no easy thing. I loved him that much was true. But the thing was, I wasn't so sure he felt the same way about me anymore. Sure he may still have strong feelings for me, but it was obvious he was warming up to Brigid as well, and I just can't stand to see her weasel her way closer and closer to his heart. The little prick.

"Let's just look at it this way. You always preferred redheads anyway," I muttered before turning on my heel and running out the door, leaving him standing behind me, looking lost and alone.

_**-Time-Skip-**_

I avoided Fang at all costs, because every time I was around him he'd try to start a conversation about _us_, but there no longer was an _us_. I had made sure of that.

To give him credit he had stopped hanging around Dr. Amazing as much. This, however, meant she just started following him around more though, and I think her seeing the way we were acting so chill towards each other had given her some sliver of hope. Just because Fang and I weren't together anymore, didn't mean she could be with him . . . did it?

The back door slammed shut, and I looked up from my perch on the porch railing to see none other than the newest addition to my list of 'banes of my existence', Dr. Super Special Brigid Dwyer. Well piffle.

"Oh, hi Max," she greeted my cheerfully, flashing me a huge smile and flipping her atrociously red hair over her shoulder. She was so much better as a blonde. I could handle how much I hated her then. Now though . . . not so much.

"Hi," I muttered, trying to smile and failing miserably.

"I was just looking for Fang. Have you seen him around? He was supposed to help me look over my new slideshow. I'm doing a speech at Columbia University in a few weeks, and I want to make sure everything is perfect," she said, and I couldn't doubt the smugness in her voice. Well yippy skippy for her.

"No, I haven't seen him."

I turned away, resuming my studying of an overly large anthill. It was surely more exciting than listening to Dr. Stupendous gloat.

"Anyway . . . I was thinking that maybe he could go with me, to New York I mean. He was telling me all about when you guys were there, and I think he'd really like to go back. Plus . . . I'd kind of like to spend some more time with him, alone; just the two of us," Brigid suggested, leaning against the railing I was sitting on.

I swung my gaze around and stared at her incredulously.

"What? Do you not think he wouldn't want to go with me?" She asked self consciously, a frown beginning to form on her annoying face.

"He's fourteen years old! When are you going to get that through your thick skull you nimrod!?" I exclaimed, slapping my hands down on the worn wood angrily.

"I'm quite aware of his age. I don't see how that's relevant to the current subject, bu-"

"You're twenty one. You're a legal adult! You're old enough to get your license, when he can't even get his permit yet. You're old enough to drink, too. It's high time you get over your stupid little girly crush on him!"

She stuttered incoherently for a moment before smoothing over her composure and saying with an air of authority, "It's really not your place to tell me who I can and cannot like, Maximum Ride."

"It's illegal! Technically, Fang is still a minor. You can get sent to jail. Would you like that, Brigid? No more fancy schmancy doctorate. No more speeches at Columbia. No more ways to impress _teenage_ boys."

"I'll have you know-" She began hotly, but was interrupted by the slight squeaking of the back door as it was eased open.

We both swung our gazes around to see who had intruded on our argument (that I was obviously winning by the way). Fang stood there, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised in silent question. I knew what he was asking though. Something along the lines of, _what the hell are you two doing out here screaming your heads off like complete fools?_

"Oh, Fang, it's you. Thank goodness you're here," Brigid said calmly, smoothing her skirt down a bit as she took a step towards him. "Max and I were just talking about you."

Yeah, thanks! Way to give me away you idiot.

"Why?" Fang asked, finally uncrossing his arms and relaxing a little bit.

"I was just telling Max about my speech at Columbia . . . and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me. You obviously love New York," Brigid said sweetly. Ugh.

"New York?" He inquired hopefully. Great, just great.

He flashed me a quick glance, and I knew I probably looked less than thrilled at Brigid's preposition. He seemed to be a little disgruntled then, before he adopted that same old blank mask.

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun, just me and you. We can talk about some . . . things," _things_ being a shot at a relationship no doubt. It was disgusting.

Fang seemed to get lost in thought then, and when he resurfaced he grimaced slightly, putting a hand on Brigid's shoulder. With a sigh he said, "Look, Brigid, I really like you. You're smart and easy to get along with. I don't usually say those kinds of things about people I didn't grow up in dog cages with."

I could see her smug smile, and I knew she thought _she_ was winning. Heck, even _I_ thought she was at that point.

"But," and with that one word uttered by Fang my heart soared (Oh God) and a renewed hope was instilled inside me as all of Brigid's hopefully came crashing down.

"But what?" Dr. Amazing questioned in confusion.

"You've made it perfectly clear that you see much more into this friendship then I ever had. I don't like you like that Brigid. I think of you as a friend and nothing else."

"Bu-but why? I'm smart and attractive, and you said it yourself, I'm easy to get along with. I-I don't understand."

"I chose who I wanted to be with long before I met you, and even after that, my feelings for that person never changed one bit," he insisted, staring directly at me as he said those words, almost like those dark eyes were peering straight into my soul.

"Well that was quite a mouthful for someone that rarely graces us with his words," I said awkwardly, shuffling from side to side.

"Who!? Who is she?" Brigid begged, looking hysterical; almost like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Max," he said simply, striding over to stand in front of me.

"What!?" Brigid shrieked.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk lately. All those things you said, it was true, but I was too blind to notice . . . and this is going to sound extremely over-done and cheesy, but will you please take me back?"

"Whoa, dude, I feel like I'm in some wacked up teenage movie or something," I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah, well if we are, the girl _always_ forgives the guy," Fang pointed out as Brigid had a mini-meltdown behind his back.

"True," I agreed, taking a step forward and resting my hands on his shoulders.

He smiled one of those rare, heart racing, day brightening smiles and murmured, "They usually end with a kiss too."

"I can't say I would mind that part."

And so the score ends: Max- one and Brigid- zero.

I win.

**Authors Note: So there were still some sarcasm bits in there, but over-all it was definitely a lot more dramatic than the original, which if you haven't read, you should go and do so now though it isn't mandatory.**

**Mhm, let's see which version can get the most reviews! So . . . REVIEW! I do love reviews ever so much. Tell me which version you liked better.**


End file.
